Muerte inminente
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Hacía semanas que el rumor circulaba libremente por los pasillos de bachillerato: Bossanovakun estaba perdidamente enamorado de Fujioka Haruhi,a pesar de haber sido rechazado de manera ignominiosa. Pero el juicio de sus compañeros estaba equivocado.
1. Un acto imprudente

**¡Hola! Ha quedado más corto de lo que pensaba, pero tampoco quiero alargarlo mucho más. Me gusta bastante cómo ha quedado, como pensaba cortarlo ****así, tampoco quería poner mucha paja en medio. **

**Disclaimer: Instituto Ouran Host Club no me ****pertenece****Meiko sí que es mía, aunque saldrá más en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Para: Na-chan, porque fue quien me lo sugirió y se partía de risa con la idea. Para Luanda-chan, por su sonrisa. Para mi amiga Nadia, que termina hoy sus exámenes ¡Campeona! Para todo aquel que lo lea. **

El ruido de inanes charlas llenaba despreocupadamente el comedor. Tanto aromas como palabras se mezclaban unos con otros, formando un amasijo capaz de indisponer a cualquiera, mental y gastroduodenalmente. Era en cierta forma, una metáfora de la vida de todos los estudiantes que alguna vez hubiesen pasado por el instituto Ouran. Vidas cargadas de acontecimientos vacíos de significado. Matrimonios concertados, actos benéficos; y protocolo, mucho protocolo. Vidas ofrendadas a un buen nombre.

No siempre era así, claro. En ocasiones, unos pocos afortunados conseguían compaginar su apellido con unos objetivos propios. Y ello se notaba, a la vez, en las palabras que pronunciaban. Igualmente podían hablar de cruceros y de lo último en videojuegos, que todavía no había llegado ni a las tiendas más exclusivas de Tokio, o del último preestreno al que acudieron, en el que se encontraron a un efusivo director, o productor, que se apresuraba a presentar un formal saludo a sus progenitores.

Lamentablemente, tampoco era éste el caso. El desafortunado protagonista de este desaguisado no destacaba por su inteligencia o buen gusto. Su interés no se distendía en efímeros placeres. No contaba con el orgullo de unas regulares facciones capaces de anular el terrible efecto de una incursión nocturna. Tenía por costumbre limitarse a permanecer en silencio mientras masticaba su comida con una fruición que rallaba el ansia homicida, mientras evitaba que su mirada congelase a algún infeliz.

Hacía semanas que el rumor circulaba libremente por los pasillos de bachillerato: Bossanova-kun estaba perdidamente enamorado de Fujioka Haruhi, y a pesar de haber sido rechazado de manera ignominiosa, varios eran los testigos de la encomiable lealtad que le profesaba. . Ello hacía estremecer a la mayoría de las estudiantes, subyugadas por las llamaradas del MOE. Los ojos son el reflejo del alma y de los pensamientos de una persona, en este caso, ocupados por entero a cierto muchacho delicado y sensible. O eso creían.

"Si los cocineros añadiesen un poco de laurel y romero al estofado adquiría matices mucho más interesantes. Algo así como una sinfonía de Beethoven, sutil pero con cuerpo"

Sublimes pensamientos dedicados a… la comida de ese día. Una manera retórica de abordar un tema práctico. Después de todo, seguía siendo un chico. Y eso se nota (casi siempre).

Pero el juicio de sus compañeros estaba equivocado, una sospecha se había colado con subterfugios en su conciencia. Debía acompañarlo tiempo atrás, pero no comenzó a darse cuenta hasta mucho después. Los afectos humanos se comportan muchas veces como una veleta que, acusadoramente, señalaba a la persona menos indicada. Mucho menos indicada que Fujioka-kun, incluso. No sabía exactamente cuándo su admiración se trocó en un sincero afecto, pero ahora, la persona amada por Kasanoda Ritsu, no era otro que… Morinozuka Takashi. Y eso desconcertaba a Casanova-kun, porque se había creído siempre la única persona que era capaz de ver su carácter solitario, soso, su actitud imponente y agresiva; y un montón de tonterías más. Paradójicamente, el resto de sus compañeros pensaban que Takashi era fantástico (nadie tiene un término medio ¬¬). Ritsu no pensaba que fuera fantástico, sino, más bien, todo el tiempo que había dedicado a observarle, en el dojo, en clase (hacía novillos y se escondía en los colgadores del fondo, entre los abrigos); le había servido para construirse una imagen un poco más exacta de él.

El concepto del propio Bossanova había cambiado, a los ojos de los demás su carácter se había suavizado, su ira no era tan temible, ni su mirada tan heladora. Ahora tenía, como todos, un corazón (antes también ¬¬).

Un corazón cuya naturaleza era la de ser entregado a los demás: su gente, Tetsuya, Haruhi… pero se sentía incapaz de ofrecérselo a los demás. Era demasiado tímido. Por una parte, quería descubrirle sus sentimientos a Mori. Por otra, la sola idea lo aterraba, porque sabía demasiado bien que si lo hacía Mori se alejaría de él, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte de los sueños rotos.

Y fue a pedirle consejo a la única persona que pensaba que podría ayudarlo, su hermano pequeño. Conocía demasiado bien el club de host como para volver a pedirles consejo sobre nada (por ese aro no vuelve a pasar). Así pues, después de las actividades de cada club se dirigió al dôjo de kendo. Habían acabado el entrenamiento, y todo estaba siendo guardado en los almacenes con escrupuloso orden. Se acercó a una chica morena, de pelo muy largo recogido en una coleta alta, ocupada en ajustar correctamente sus protectores.

- Perdona¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Morinozuka Satoshi?

Cuando fijó sus oscuros ojos en él, Bossanova se dio cuenta de que no debía de tener más de doce años, cuando en realidad aparentaba unos cuantos más. Le respondió con un tono de absoluta serenidad:

- Por última vez, si vienes por lo de los limoneros del convento, él no tiró el palo que le dio a la monja en la cabeza, sólo intentaba demostrar que si chupas un limón se te aparece Akamatsu desde el más allá.

- Akamatsu no está muerto. Y no vengo por eso. Le tengo que consultar algo.

- Mm… Está bien. Ahora mismo está en su vestuario. Te aconsejo que no entres, no es agradable. Espérale un poco, no creo que tarde mucho más.

Con una sensación de absoluta irrealidad, esperó sentado pacientemente junto a la puerta que la jovencita había señalado. Sensación que se acentuó escuchando los extraños gorgoritos que salían de detrás de la puerta. Se alegró de no haber entrado.

Se había quedado dormido cuando la puerta se abrió, saliendo densos vapores. Sumado a la propia turbidez de sus ojos, le resultó difícil enfocar la mirada. La refulgente sonrisa no mejoraba las cosas. Esperando a que le dijese algo.

- Morinozuka-kun, me gustaría pedirte un consejo. Soy… un admirador de Takashi, pero no me atrevo…

Fue cortado bruscamente por Satoshi, que le tendía un pliego, todavía con la sonrisa puesta.

-¡Rellena el formulario estándar 7-B, y con mucho gusto atenderé tu propuesta tras haber sido procesada¡Gracias por tu atención!

Para cuando Casanova pudo reaccionar, hacía tiempo que el dojo se había quedado vacío. Como sabía que no iba a ser molestado, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a rellenar el papel. Le echó un vistazo a las preguntas:

- ¿Qué tipo de amistad tendrías con un digimon?

Apartado b¿Y con un pokémon?

Apartado b.1¿Y con pikachu?

- ¿Sabes distinguir entre un membrillo y un limón?

- ¿Te casarías con un shinai?

- ¿Conducirías un Camaro o un Pontiac?

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser camionero?

- ¿Has estado de vacaciones alguna vez en Teruel?

No tenían nada que ver con un formulario. Era sólo una sarta de chorradas, que cumplimentó debidamente. Pensaba devolvérselo al día siguiente, a la misma hora, pero Satoshi le sorprendió en la cola del comedor. Llevaba un uniforme de bachillerato que le estaba estrecho de la sisa, pero no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Tampoco el hecho de que muchos compañeros de su hermano lo habían reconocido. Se sentó en su misma mesa, enfrente, y empezó a hablar ajeno a las miradas de su alrededor. Inmune a la situación, a la que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar, Kasanoda le pasó el papel. Satoshi lo ojeó.

-¿Por qué no te cae bien pikachu?

- Porque es un creído.

-Yo tampoco lo soporto. ¡Lo pondría a fermentar!

- Quiero hablar con tu hermano, pero me da mucha vergüenza.

- Taka-nii es muy bueno. No debes tenerle miedo, todavía no se ha comido a nadie. Su paciencia es infinita, al igual que su sabiduría. Puede que un día sea rey.

- En Japón no hay reyes.

- Lo mejor es que no le des a la cuestión más importancia de la que tiene. Sea lo que sea, díselo con naturalidad. Taka-nii es amigo de todos.

Se puso a comer, dando la cuestión por terminada. Bossanova se preguntó cómo podía caberle todo eso en el estómago, teniendo en cuenta que los de secundaría habían comido media hora antes que los de bachillerato. No le parecía bien dejarlo solo en la mesa, pese a parecer ajeno a toda presencia, y notó cómo la comida le pasaba mejor que el día anterior.

* * *

Satoshi tenía razón, lo mejor era decírselo, cuanto antes. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle algo así a Takashi delante de Mitsukuni. Era capaz de… quién sabe qué barbaridad. Mitsukuni era un objeto que en realidad no tenía nada de gracioso, el epíteto mortal de necesidad le habría ido mucho mejor.

Por la tarde se encontró a sí mismo en el dôjo, con las manos sudorosas pero sin palabras. Su plan de abordaje era simple, aún con Mitsukuni presente, en medio del griterío del entrenamiento nadie salvo Takashi oiría lo que le iba a decir. Así evitaría las represalias. Suficiente tenía ya. Deseó que el combate durara una eternidad, que era lo que le iba a costar conseguir las palabras adecuadas. Vio que Takashi lo había visto y se dirigía hacia él, con una expresión amable, diametralmente opuesta a la sonrisa de su hermano menor. Se aclaró la garganta. Pensó "Valor, muchacho" y sin decirle ni hola, cómo estás; escupió a bocajarro:

- Me gustas.

Fue uno de esos momentos fortuitos en los que un dôjo entero de kendo se queda en silencio súbitamente. Ha pasado un ángel, se dice a veces. El caso es que las palabras se extendieron con ecos de fatalidad, bajo la mirada de todos.

- ME GUSTAS.


	2. RCP

**Ya está aquí la segunda parte.**** Estoy un poco cabreada, porque la gente entra por todo el morro¡pero nadie deja reviews! ( y sois muchos los que entráis) No os preocupéis, que no soy como nuestros hermanos los anglosajones. He llegado a leer cosas tan inverosímiles como: "Continuo la historia a partir de cinco reviews" o "Como no me habéis dejado reviews, no escribo. Es vuestra última oportunidad" **

**¡Consiguen reviews por amenazas! En fin, lo único que pasa es que la gente me diga si le ha gustado, si algo le parece mal, o lo que sea. Sin tirarme huevos, eso sí. **

**Menos mal que lo hago porque me gusta... **

**¡Dedicado a la quedada del 27 de Octubre¡Y a Hachi!**

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se hallaba completamente desorientado. Notaba la luz natural que entraba por los ventanales envolverlo, aunque estuviera con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba muy mareado y le dolía la cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba y no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse y abrir los ojos. Prefirió dar margen a su cerebro para que se despejase, y así pudiese recordar lo que había sucedido. Ya empezaba a notar que los sentidos se le iban desembotando. Aún con los ojos cerrados, notó la presencia de dos personas situados a su vera. Por el agradable aroma a lavanda que emanaba de la almohada donde descansaba, supo que estaba en una de las enfermerías. Incluso era capaz de empezar a captar fragmentos de la conversación que mantenían, ajenos a su presencia. La primera era una voz femenina, que hablaba calmadamente, y que le hacía sentir un inquietante dèja vù:

- No te preocupes, Taka-nii. Yo estaré aquí con él. Tú vete al Club de Hosts tranquilo.

Kasanoda comenzó a abrir los ojos, dejándolos sólo levemente entreabiertos; de tal manera que la habitación empezó a adquirir siluetas y profundidad. La persona a la que le había hablado la voz se había levantado, y cuando escuchó sus palabras, graves pero ágiles, su corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo desenfrenado. ¡Era él!

- Por favor, quédate hasta que se despierte.

- Tú no eres el responsable. Fuimos nosotros los que lo usamos de piñata.

Takashi no dijo nada más, tan sólo se marchó tan inadvertidamente que parecía que se hubiese pasado la vida recorriendo pasillos de hospitales. A Bossanova le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el costado derecho. No tardó en darse cuenta de que le habían escayolado el brazo izquierdo por debajo del codo. Pero la cabeza le dolía menos y se arriesgó a abrir los ojos y mirar a la persona que lo estaba velando. Cuando pudo enfocar con normalidad descubrió sorprendido que se trataba de la misma chica que había visto antes en el dôjo. Lo miraba con ojos escrutadores, como si no pudiese decidir si realmente Casanova merecía vivir. Con la mente lúcida hizo una rápida asociación de ideas: se trataba, nada menos, de ¿la hermana de Mori?

¿Pero es que acaso Morinozuka Takashi tenía una hermana? De ser así, habría sabido que existía mucho antes. Todo el mundo conocía a Satoshi. Y Satoshi era temido por muchos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía la fuerza y el valor de los Morinozuka. Cualidades de las que esa señorita que lo miraba como un búho no estaba exenta. Sólo había que fijarse en el lenguaje corporal.

- Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Cuidado, no te levantes- añadió al ver que Bossanova lo intentaba- tienes dos costillas y el brazo rotos.

- Me siento como si me hubiesen dado una paliza monumental...- incluso su voz sonaba resquebrajada.

- Ya. Yo... quería decirte sinceramente que nos hemos pasado, y que todo el dôjo lo siente y espera que te recuperes pronto.

- ¿El dôjo? – Kasanoda la miraba como si hubiese visto un espectro. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. De hecho no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho ese día. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No.

- ¿Nada?

- ¡Que no!- pero la jovencita permaneció displicente ante la ira del pobre diablo. Daba bastante pena así, todo vendado. Y el demonio de la culpabilidad la corroía las entrañas, pese a la convicción de que, de volver a la misma situación, habría hecho lo mismo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Cuando Kasanoda pronunció esas dos palabras, se desat__ó el infierno en el dôjo. Ante los sorprendidos ojos de Takashi, que había entrado en shock ante tan estrambótica declaración, cruzó un rayo fulgurante que de un solo certero golpe con su shinai, mandó a Bossanova a la otra esquina. _

_-¡Satoshi, no! – Se oyó el gritó angustiado de Meiko – Si vuelves a zurrar a otro estudiante esta semana, papá te castigará. ¡Déjame matarlo a mí! – y allá que iba, toda mona, con su shinai asesina. Habían sido los primeros en reaccionar. Porque en realidad, existe una norma secreta en su familia: Si el Haninozuka de turno está a salvo, y quien corre peligro es un de los suyos, se le defiende hasta la muerte y reaccionan antes que nadie. Hasta la muerte del pobre tonto, se entiende. _

_Y comenzó a golpearlo en todas las lorzas, que es donde duele. Y como Satoshi conocía el final de cada llamada que hacía el director a su casa, siguió pegándole a gusto. Estaban liberando mucha tensión acumulada. Y fue entonces cuando Mitsukuni llegó hasta donde estaba el aspirante a cadáver de la morgue. Si para bien o para mal, ni siquiera el forense podría decirlo, ya que cuando sonó un inquietante crujido en las costillas del infortunado, Hani tomó el relevo. Y aunque no llevaba shinai, dejó a los Haninozuka por las nubes. __Le pegó con Usa-chan hasta hacerle moraduras, lo pisoteó como a un gusano (él nunca pisa a los gusanos), y hasta le mordió los pezones. Se los dejó hinchados y rojos color cereza. Sobra decir que hacía tiempo que Kasanoda había perdido el conocimiento. Pero, aún así, la afrenta que había cometido contra su admirado capitán era de tal magnitud, que no les importó a los del Club y comenzó el linchamiento popular. Ahí los Haninozuka y Morinozuka se apartaron, porque no cabían todos, y observaron, entre horrorizados y satisfechos, como Bossanova era engullido por la multitud. _

_Y mientras tanto, el aguerrido capitán continuaba inmóvil, petrificado en su sitio. Incapaz de reaccionar, pues había presenciado tal violencia que necesitaba procesarla. Eso que estaba pasando estaba mal. Los Morinozuka nunca se ensañaban con un adversario. Debía ponerle fin en seguida. Pero entonces, como oleadas que presagian un maremoto, sonaba en su cabeza: me gustas, me gustas, me gustaaaass... Y ya no se podía mover. _

_Y como siempre que la masa violenta se deja llevar por sus instintos, llegó un momento en el que pensaron que no había vuelta atrás: lo habían matado, seguro. Estaba hecho un guiñapo en una esquina. De los meneos que le habían dado, seguro que tenía el intestino entre los pulmones. Incluso había algunos que no sabían exactamente por qué le estaban pegando. Actuaron de manera refleja. La gente, confundida, comenzó a dispersarse para irse a sus casas. Pero Hani todavía quería más. Takashi era suyo. ¡Qué frescura al declarársele! _

_Pero Mori lo sujetó del hombro: _

_- Habría que llevarlo a la enfermería. _

_- ¡Taka-nii! – replicó Satoshi - ¡ese degenerado quería violarte! Deberíamos entregarlo a las autoridades. – Se calló, ante la censuradora mirada de Takashi. _

_- Vosotros os habéis pasado... un poco. La culpa es mía. Debí impedirlo. _

_- ¡Takashi¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! Ha sido una imprudencia por parte de Casanova¡y ya está! _

_- Mitsukuni... _

_Viendo que pensaban quedarse haciendo el paripé, Meiko se cargó a lo que quedaba de Ritsu Kasanoda como si fuera un saco y lo llevó a la enfermería. Sólo Takashi fue tras ella, y ambos quedaron aliviados al ver los resultados de los análisis. No era tan grave: dos costillas, el brazo izquierdo, y múltiples contusiones. Pero viviría. Con secuelas permanentes pero viviría. _

Y ahora, teniéndolo delante de ella, Meiko no sabía qué palabras utilizar. No era tan fácil como decir "te pegamos una paliza que casi te mata" y ya está. No, todo era más complicado.

- Te declaraste a mi hermano, y todo el mundo te oyó.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Ahora Kasanoda podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que había pasado. Aquello había sido como una bomba de relojería: tenía todos los detonantes listos para explotar. Asumiendo su parte de culpa, prefirió no hacer más preguntas de ese tipo:

- No sabía que el maestro tuviese una hermana.

- Me llamo Meiko. Yo soy la que te ha traído aquí. Deberías estarme agradecido.- sus facciones se habían endurecido, lo miraba con reproche. Y es que, en fin, todo el mundo conocía a Satoshi. Pero ella pasaba un poco más desapercibida. El consejo de su madre era arreglarle el uniforme tirando de la sisa, y cortándole un escote pronunciado en V. Meiko no había querido hablar del asunto.

- Lo siento...- se veía tan apenado que le volvió a inspirar lástima. Bossanova se había ruborizado, humillado, y ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad sólo era un pobre tonto. Le dio unas leves palmaditas en la cabeza, intentando animarlo.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte. Has pasado por un trauma enorme y tienes el orgullo de decir que has sobrevivido al club de kendo. No todos lo consiguen.

Dicho esto, se levantó, dispuesta a volver a su casa. Ya había oscurecido, y el chofer debía de llevar horas esperando. Pero iba contenta porque había cumplido su cometido hasta el final. Podía estar orgullosa de sí misma. Kasanoda se concienció que iba a pasar esa noche en la enfermería, prácticamente solo. Había estado tan mal que no habían querido correr el riesgo de trasladarlo a un hospital, teniendo en cuenta los cuidados excepcionales que recibiría en el propio instituto. No tenía hambre, aunque tampoco le habrían dado de comer tan pronto. Tendría que esperar un poco. Lo peor de todo era tener que matar el tiempo. Los minutos se le iban alargando, haciéndose como horas. Por mucho que intentara encontrar la respuesta a su problema en el techo, no iba a aparecer espontáneamente. De todas formas, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para dedicarla a dar giros perifrásticos en su cabeza.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse y volverse a cerrar lo sacó del estado de sopor. Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor le recordó de nuevo las costillas rotas. Se movió con lentitud, intentando mitigarlo. Y frente a él, con su sonrisa habitual, estaba Tetsuya. Su fiel amigo. Bossanova se sintió culpable al no haberse acordado para nada de ellos. Vio que Tetsuya portaba una bolsa de deporte, y no hacía falta ser adivino para saber qué contenía: cosas para el aseo, ropa, muda. Todo lo necesario para el tiempo que tuviese que pasar allí. Su amigo se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Morinozuka Meiko; sin perder su optimista sonrisa. Para Casanova era como un bálsamo, después de un día tan áspero. Y estaba utilizando un eufemismo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Nos hemos preocupado al ver que no volvías. Menos mal que Morinozuka-kun ha llamado para avisar.

- Me encuentro bien. – no iba a decirle que le dolía todo. Los _hombres_ son _fuertes_. Y tenía que guardar las apariencias.

- Pues por lo visto te han dado con ganas. Intenta descansar. Todos queremos que vuelvas cuanto antes.- ¿era un ligero rubor lo que Kasanoda había visto en las mejillas de Tetsuya? Realmente debía apreciarlo mucho. Se merecía quince puntos de frescor.

- Eso es lo que haré.- su rostro se iluminó con la firme decisión, y levantó el brazo escayolado.- ¡Juro que regresaré, más fuerte si cabe!

- Tómatelo con calma- una gota de circunstancias bajó por la nuca de Tetsuya.- Mientras tanto, te he traído algo para que leas.

- Pero, con una sola mano... no podré.

Como toda respuesta, Tetsuya sacó el libro de la bolsa. Era bastante grueso, estarían entretenidos bastante tiempo.

- "Todos los perros odian a Drake"; primer capítulo:

Drake era un perro rubio, de un país muy, muy lejano...

Estuvo leyendo hasta que se durmió. Entonces intentó acomodarse en un sofá que había al fondo, y sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos a la tortícolis del día siguiente.

Bossanova se despertó por la luz de los ventanales, otra vez. No le costó abrir los ojos para descubrir que en la habitación habían surgido flores por doquier. Al ver a Tetsuya inmóvil en el sofá, no pudo evitar dudar de que hubiese fallecido durante la noche y él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero cuando llegó la enfermera y le entregó los sobres, pudo cerciorarse de que las flores iban para él, y las habían mandado del Club de Hosts. En fin, era un bonito detalle. Se sintió conmovido, desde el día que había suplicado al maestro que lo instruyese, había podido llegar a la gente. En ese momento Tetsuya se despertó, con horribles dolores en el cuello. La visión de Kasanoda entre miles flores le impresionó, la verdad. Resultaba un tanto inquietante. Retomaron el libro donde lo habían dejado, en una estampa bucólica que desentonaba con las circunstancias. Más tarde Tetsuya fue a recoger todos los deberes de esos dos días, para que pudiera adelantar parte del trabajo.

Takashi apareció después de que se cerrase el Club de Hosts. Se le notaba, hasta cierto punto, incómodo. Tetsuya salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, dispuesto a impedir que nada los interrumpiese. Mori se sentó en la promiscua silla, cerca de él. Casanova no pudo por menos que agradecer interiormente ese sencillo gesto. Al menos, no lo repudiaba. Pero es que Takashi respetaba los sentimientos ajenos, su actitud tenía; a pesar de su innegable gallardía, la suavidad de una flor de loto. Y sin rehuir la mirada de Kasanoda, pareció que iba a empezar a hablar. Pero sin saber exactamente qué decir. Supo, que fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijese; sería la verdad.

- Permíteme que te pida perdón, maestro.- Mori se sobresaltó, no había dejado de sentirse culpable por todo lo que había pasado, y además, después de las confianzas de ayer ¿por qué lo trataba de maestro? – Ayer provoqué una situación desagradable para todos, por culpa de mi estupidez. Debería haber confiado en tí. Tendría que haber sabido, que aunque no compartas mis sentimientos, no me echarás de tu lado. No te pido nada. Sólo me gustaría que supieras la razón de mis sentimientos hacia tí.

- Ritsu... No se trata de eso. Estoy en el Club de Hosts. Yo no puedo salir con nadie, aunque no fueras cliente; ni siquiera con alguien que no sea del instituto. Si se supiera, las clientas se pondrían celosas, se crearían; de nuevo, situaciones desagradables. Da igual que fuera hombre o mujer. Eso perjudicaría al Club.- por primera vez, lo había llamado por su nombre. Aunque le estaba dando puerta, el corazón de Bossanova no desfalleció.

- Pero terminas este año... y yo te esperaré mientras tanto.- Mori puso cara de circunstancias. No se enteraba.

- Los estudios universitarios siempre son una etapa difícil. Es una vida diferente al instituto. Yo debo seguir a Mitsukuni. Es mi papel.

- ¡Nada de eso me importa! Cuando el amor es verdadero nada puede pararlo. Si podemos tener un futuro juntos¡lucharé con toda mi alma!

- "Ése es el problema" pensaba Mori "que no podemos¡pedazo calabacín!" suspiró "No se da cuenta de que no me estremezco de ilusión ante la idea... en fin, siempre ha sido bastante corto."

Y así, entre las rosas, se cerraba lo que a la vista de todos era una bella historia de amor ambientada en la enfermería de un instituto de élite.


End file.
